The Beginning of a Nightmare
by InuFaiya
Summary: Fuimos elegidos para sobrevivir, ponernos en animacion suspendida aunque a cambio perdi a lo que mas me importaba... pero cuando desperte solo me encontre en una pesadilla, espinos, montruos que pensaba que solo podian existir en las peores pesadillas y aun y asi solo tengo una cosa en mente... Escapar y encontrarlo.
1. 1 La salvacion

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva locura…**

**Una adaptación del manga King of Thorn al universo pingüino de Madagascar y que espero que os guste.**

**Os tengo que avisar que este Fictio (y si habéis leído el manga lo sabréis) es de Horror y terror puro y duro como de bastante sangre... y que pasara**

**Jejeje para eso lo tendréis que leer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Skipper miro al habitad de los lémures con unos prismáticos donde podían ver como dos curiosos individuos con unos extraños trajes estaban en su interior cogiendo algo pequeño de color grisáceo y roto en una postura un tanto grotesca para separarlo de los otros dos.

Movió un poco en un gesto de pena al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en el habitad de al lado y mas porque incluso con todos sus años como militar ahora no podía hacer nada.

Todo esto se le estaba escapando de sus aletas y no podía hacer nada para salvar su zoológico.

(Ha donde hemos llegado) se dijo ese líder bajando los prismáticos para dejar de ver tan cerca, aunque desde su hábitat podía ver como lo hacían y los gritos asustados de los dos lémures restantes ante lo que había ocurrido.

Este hecho hacia que la culpa le carcomía, aunque él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado.

_ Lo siento_ murmuro suavemente antes de oír como alguien salía de la sede.

_ Que es lo que sientes Skipper.

El de ojos azul hielo se giro para encontrarse con ese pequeño pájaro blanco y negro que lo miraba de una forma triste como si supieran lo que estaba pensando.

Private en cambio solo se acerco al lado de su líder y miro al hábitat de estaban esta vez los humanos.

_ Otro de nosotros ha muerto_ le dijo en voz baja ese joven a lo que Skipper bajo la mirada.

_ Si y eso que jure proteger este lugar.

Private solo pudo mirar a su líder si saber que podía decirle para poderlo animar y mas desde que supieron de esa noticia.

Skipper en cambio solo bajo la mirada mientras unas lágrimas mal contenidas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

_ Y hoy ha sido el pequeño ojos tristes_ gimió el cabeza plana en un murmullo como si ya todo fuera más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad cuando sintió como unas aletas le rodeaban suavemente.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo de ese pequeño pingüino que le estaba mostrando cómo podía que aun después de todo seguía confiando en el.

_ Tranquilízate Skipper_ le dijo sin soltarlo_ tienes que ser fuerte por el bien de todos porque si tu dudas todo el zoológico se derrumbara.

Skipper no dijo nada, solo levanto la mirada para pensar en las palabras que le acaba de decir el más joven de todos ellos… y mas porque tenía razón.

Proteger este zoológico era su trabajo y lo haría pasase lo que pasase… aunque estuviese condenado y el fuera el único que quedara en pie.

Sonrió suavemente y se separo de ese abrazo y miro a ese pequeño macho que le daba todo su apoyo y cariño.

_ Tienes razón Private_ murmuro Skipper de una forma seguro como si hubiera recuperado parte de sí mismo en ese momento_ no dejare a todos en la estacada, no mientras quede esperanza.

Private sonrió al oír esto de su líder y lo miro tiernamente.

Skipper en cambio se giro dispuesto a entrar a la sede donde estaba esperando el resto de la sede, dispuesto a explicar lo que había pasado y su decisión.

Corrió ese patio que hacía de puerta de entrada y se introdujo en su interior, dejándola abierta para que pasara también Private después de él, para encontrarse con los otros tres miembros de su comando.

Rico estaba puliendo su lanzallamas aunque estaba demasiado nervioso como para concentrarse ya que estaba puliendo todo el rato el mismo trozo de arma, mientras que encima de la mesa, abrazados entre ellos estaban esos dos hermanos como si se buscasen apoyo en uno en el otro.

_ Chicos_ les llamo Skipper para hacer que lo miraran, aunque le daba la sensacion que los tres se habían dado cuenta que el estaba aquí.

_ ¿Es otra víctima de Medusa?_ pregunto Firen en un tono asustado a lo que Skipper suspiro.

Sabía que no podía mentir a la hembra y más porque sabía el trasfondo de esa pregunta.

Todo estaba angustiado cuando aparecía otra víctima y mas porque después de la última revisión cerraron el zoológico al público, lo peor fue el porqué de esa decisión de los humanos… todos los animales de ese recinto festivo estaban contagiados.

Vio como esa hembra alta de levantaba rápidamente para ponerse justo delante del cabeza plana y mirarlo fijamente.

_ Skipper contesta… ¿Ha sido obra de Medusa?_ le volvió a preguntar la de ojos oscuros en un tono frio y asustado por la respuesta.

_ Si.

_ ¿Y quién ha sido esta vez?

El líder volvió a guardar silencio mientras tragaba saliva ante la pregunta y mas para encontrar fuerzas para continuar con lo que quería hacer.

_ Ha sido Mort

Todos, menos Skipper, se quedaron mirando al joven que acababa de entrar a la sede y se ponía al lado de Skipper.

_ Así que el pequeño Mort_ murmuro Firen antes de cerrar sus ojos y sentándose en una silla mientras sus ojos oscuros se llenaran de lagrimas_ ya quedamos meno.

Skipper miro a la hembra sin saber que le podía decir cuando vio como Kowalski se ponía en su espalda para acariciarla suavemente.

_ Tranquila, ya encontré algo para que podamos salir de esta situación_ le susurro el más alto apara animarlo.

_ ¿Cómo? Esta enfermedad es todo un misterio.

Kowalski se quedo en silencio sin saber que podía contestar y mas porque ella tenía toda la razón.

Nadie sabía gran cosa sobre ella, ni los humanos y menos el por su poca capacidad tecnológica para ello, solo sabían que esta virulenta enfermedad afectaba a todas las celular haciendo que estas terminaran recubiertas y se convirtieran en una especie de arcilla seca en un mes más o menos.

Skipper en cambio solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

_ Aun es demasiado pronto para rendirse Firen_ le dijo de pronto el mayor llamando la atención de paso a sus 4 hombres_ aun podemos encontrar una cura

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Para encontrar la cura necesito saber que provoca la enfermedad_ le dijo Kowalski avisando a Skipper de ese hecho.

El líder miro levemente, no estaba enfadado por su teniente, sabía que quería salvar a su hermana a toda costa.

_ ¿Qué necesitas para encontrar esa cura?_ le pregunto Skipper a su teniente que solo levanto su miraba pensativa.

_ Necesitaría un tejido dañado por la enfermedad_ le contesto simplemente el científico sacando una mirada de confusión a sus tres compañeros, todos menos a Firen.

_ Pero no sirve alguno de nosotros… también estamos enfermos_ le pregunto Private inconscientemente sin entender porque pero el científico simplemente negó.

_ No Private, vuestro tejidos no sirven… tiene que ser un tejido afectado al 100 %.

Todos se quedaron parados al escuchar las palabras del científico.

_ ¿Quieres decir qué?_ murmuraron los tres a la vez al intuir la verdad de las palabras.

_ Lo que estáis pensando, necesito algo del cuerpo fosilizado de… de Mort.

_ ¿Pero cómo?_ le consulto no muy seguro de eso mientras que el científico se levantaba de su asiento.

Sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era algo muy Duero pero si no creyera que era la única manera jamás lo hubiera pedido.

Firen en cambio se giro para ver a su líder.

_ A mí me hacer tanta gracia como a ti pero, es la única manera_ le contesto Firen de una forma seria mirando fijamente los ojos azul hielo que tenía ese líder_ por algún motivo los tejidos vivos no muestran más que una simple segregación de un extraño liquido que avisa de su afección pero… no el motivo de esta.

_ Creo que para encontrar lo que lo produce… necesito un tejido completamente seco_ continuo Kowalski parándose en frente de la mesa y los miro_ Necesito un tejido completamente seco, un tejido de alguien que haiga muerto.

Skipper miro a los hermanos esperando encontrar alguna duda en ellos pero estaba seguro de su elección y de lo que decían y mas porque ninguno de los dos deseaba que el otro tuviera ese final.

_ Pues entonces que así sea_ dijo el líder muy serio antes de darse la vuelta_ iremos por nuestra única posibilidad de sobrevivir.

* * *

5 pájaros se asomaron en el veterinario para ver a esos hombres trajeados que antes se habían llevado el pequeño cuerpo de Mort hablando entre ellos con la caja en el medio de todos ellos.

Kowalski se quedo mirando fijamente lo que habían venido a buscar y que al parecer esos humanos también habían tenido la misma idea.

_ ¿Y ahora que Skipper?_ pregunto Kowalski sin mirar al mayor de ellos.

_ No lo sé_ dijo simplemente sin molestarse en ocultar lo que pasaba.

Se esperaba encontrárselo desierto, o por lo menos prácticamente vacío pero jamás pudo pensar que estaría tan lleno de esos mamíferos bípedos.

_ Esto se complica_ murmuro Skipper antes de mirar de reojo al más alto_ Kowalski, opciones.

Este se quedo en silencio unos segundos calculando y pensando planes para poder conseguir lo que querían cuando algo rompió su concentración, un ruido leve y rápido, una puerta en abrirse mostrando a 2 personas más vestidos de esa manera de precaución y con unas carpetas negras en sus manos.

Observaron como esos hombres nuevos hablaban entre ellos cuando uno de esos con el portapapeles abría uno de ellos y sacaba 5 papeles pequeños y parecían plastificados como…

_ Fotos_ murmuro Skipper parpadeando mientras se movía para verlas y quedándose helado.

Firen entrecerró los ojos al ver esto y se levanto de la ventana llamando la atención del líder y de su hermano.

_ ¿Dónde vas?_ le pregunto Kowalski a la fémina que solo los miro de reojo.

_ Al habitad… no me pienso quedar aquí y mas con lo que hemos visto_ murmuro ella moviendo su aleta hacia el cristal que aun se veían a esos humanos que en ese momento asistían a alguna cosa y parecían dispuestos a irse_ Skipper, ¿crees que tienen nuestras fotos por nada?

_ Es que crees que nos están buscando.

Firen sonrió ante la pregunta del joven de ellos y salto con facilidad al suelo dispuesta a irse para volver a su habitad antes de que llegases esos humanos.

_ Puede, pero no me voy a quedar aquí para averiguarlo.

Sin decir nada mas Skipper observo como ella comenzaba a deslizarse había su hogar sin preocuparse por si era vista o no por los humanos… igualmente ya no tenían visitas… ¿quien visitaría a un zoológico muerto?

El cabeza plana solo tomo aire antes de hacer lo mismo que ella y volver a su "hogar" justo antes de que un ruido se oyera detrás de ellos… Los hombres habían salido del veterinario.

* * *

Skipper salto la baya para ponerse delante de la hembra que había salido antes corriendo, quien solo lo miro con una mirada seria que jamás había desaparecido en su rosto.

_ ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿Se te olvida que somos un equipo?_ le pregunto en un gruñido Skipper a la fémina que solo respondió con un suspiro.

_ No se me olvida pero… no quería júzgamela_ le contesto simplemente pero cuando Skipper se disponía a responder noto como alguien le paraba poniéndole una aleta en el hombro.

_ Basta Skipper no es el momento.

Skipper movió la cabeza para ver al hermano de ella mirándolo fijamente y con un gesto serio, antes de que moviera su aleta hacia unos de los pasillos, señalando un extraño coche negro que solo veían cuando… aparecía alguien muerto pero que esta vez parecía que se dirigía directo hacia ellos.

El líder se movió levemente para que sus ojos pudieran captar como ese automóvil aparcaba justo delante de ellos y aparecían de su interior 4 hombres protegidos con una cosa negra en la espalda y dos personas que no habían visto pero que portaban esas carpetas negras que habían visto en el edificio que tenían el cadáver del lémur.

Kowalski en cambio solo se coloco delante de su hermana de forma protectora aunque sabía que ella podía defenderse ella sola muy bien.

Los misteriosos humanos en cambio solo sacaron 5 jaulas del interior de auto mientras uno de los de la carpeta solo los miraba fijamente.

_ Así que aquí están_ dijo la que los miraba, una mujer de bata blanca de medico_ 5 ejemplares de pingüinos contagiados, perfectos para el proyecto.

Parpadearon confundidos mientras el segundo de esos dos solo levando la mirada para verlos por primera vez.

_ Sí que lo son_ murmuro antes de mover sus ojos negros hacia su compañera_ pero ¿Crees que se dejaran capturar?

Skipper entrecerró sus ojos azul hielo antes de que ella comenzara a reírse divertida mirando a cada uno de esos descolocados pájaros.

_ ¿Es que acaso crees que tienen otra opción?

Un gruñido por parte de Rico fue la única respuesta que oyó Skipper esa insinuación que había recibido de esa humana, era claro que ninguno de estos sabían lo que ponían llegar a hacer sus chicos cuando se lo proponían cuando un chasquido metálico le llamo la atención.

El líder abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que esos humanos vestidos de blanco los tenían rodeados y los apuntaban con unas escopetas con mira telescópica.

(Esto no pinta bien) pensó el mayor de los cinco mirando a esos seres armados y que parecían dispuestos a abrir fuego contra ellos.

Private se coloco detrás de Skipper como si quisiera buscar algún tipo de protección de su líder que solo lo miro de reojo.

_ Tranquilo Private… todo saldrá bien_ le murmuro para tranquilizarlo o por lo menos intentarlo.

_ Ya los tenemos a tiro señora_ oyó que decía uno de esos uniformados que tenia esas armas de fuego mientras que esa chica solo comenzó a reírse.

Los hermanos solo levantaron la mirada para encontrar a la científica que parecía la líder de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ Disparad.

Skipper salto para esquivar lo que saliera de esos disparos pero en resto de su comando no se movieran con tanta facilidad y notaron como algo se clavara en su cuerpo.

Kowalski gimió levemente mientras bajaba la vista hacia el foco de dolor para ver clavada una cosa de cristal o plástico, ahora mismo su celebro se negaba a comprenderlo con claridad, pero largo y con unas plumas rojas en la punta.

(Un dardo) pensó el científico antes de notar un suptimo mareo que le hizo caer al suelo, obligándole a usar sus aletas para no golpearse.-

Apoyo su cabeza en el frio suelo y intento localizar como pudo a su hermana que estaba a unos metros enfrente del, tumbada, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

_ He-hermana_ murmuro a duras penas antes que su cuerpo se colapsara, no podía moverlo para acercarse a esa hembra_ Lo-Lo si..._ murmuro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y la oscuridad se hiciera cargo de su cuerpo.

Skipper vio como todos sus hombres yacían en sus pies completamente quietos después de que estos humanos dispararan contra ellos.

(¿Que está pasando?) Se pregunto completamente nervioso mientras que su mente paranoica le cruzaba miles de cosas posibles e imposibles que podían querer de ellos, cuando un fuerte pinchazo llamo su atención.

Movió su cabeza hacia detrás para ver lo que le habían clavado pero cuando sus ojos lo localizaron solo pudieron abrirse.

Era lo mismo que les habían disparado a sus hombres para dejarlos en ese estado.

_ Oh mierda_ gimió antes de cerrar sus ojos azules claros y desplomarse contra el suelo justo al lado del cuerpo de Private, sabiendo y temiendo lo que esos humanos tenían para ellos.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que el primer episodio os haga gustado así que… Dejad vuestras Riewers y Continuad leyendo el Fictio.**

**Aviso que iré colocando episodios a medida que los iré teniendo pero intentare que sea antes de 15 días (Dos semanas).**

**Os espero…**


	2. 2 La separacion

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Unos ojos azul hielo se abrieron pesadamente para encontrarse que estaba rodeado por un especie de caja metálica de color gris y que unas rejas que impedían cualquier tipo de huida de ella.

Intento levantarse para intentar ver algo pero cuando lo intento su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas obligándolo a volver a su posición anterior y colocar su cabeza en el frio hielo esperando que esa sensación pasase.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ pregunto al aire ese líder sin esperar ninguna contestación de este.

_ En una jaula.

El cabeza plana abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz conocida de su segundo al mando que según sus cálculos decía estar justo debajo de su jaula.

Intento moverse para ver a su compañero pero su cabeza y su cuerpo no estaban por la labor de hacerle caso en una cosa tan sencilla como ponerse de pie.

Suspiro levemente y se volvió a sentar sabiendo que tal y como estaba era mas un lastre mas que una ayuda en esta difícil situación.

_ ¿Kowalski, eres tu?_ pregunto ese pingüino confundido a lo que solo pudo oír una leve risa por su parte.

_ Si así es_ le contesto en un tono serio pero el líder estaba seguro que en el pico de ese pingüino se debía de formar una leve sonrisa.

_ Y no es el único_ le respondió justo después la voz joven medio infantil que provenía de la jaula que estaba justo a su lado.

Se movió levemente ante esa jaula para encontrarse con un pingüino joven que estaba acurrucado hecho una bola asustado de que lo atacaran y de verse encerrado en esa posición.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto el pájaro no volador a ese pequeño.

_ Si, algo asustado_ le contesto Private sin moverse de su posición.

_ Y tiene motivos como para estar asustado_ dijo otra voz de pronto, una voz femenina que reconoció enseguida.

_ Firen_ murmuro sin dudar de la propietaria de esa voz antes de cuenta de una cosa que había dicho_ ¿Sabes algo de lo que esta pasando?

Oyó como ella se movía de en su jaula como si buscase algo desde allí hasta que los pases se detuvieron.

_ No, no lo se pero no creo que se ahigan tomado tantas molestias en atraparnos para nada_ murmuro la hembra en un tono nerviosa como si no estuviera acostumbrada a una situación parecida.

_ Y no pienso quedarme quieto como para descubrirlo_ gruño Skipper levantándose ignorando los mareos de su cuerpo que poco a poco estaban remitiendo y estiro su aleta_ Rico.

Se quedo en silencio esperando pero nada apareció proveniente de ese pingüino loco haciendo que se acercara a esos barrotes de hierro para discernir la que debía de estar ese pájaro de plumas revoloteadas.

_ Ski'er no engo na'a_ le contesto el experto en armas en un tono nervioso y después de ese tenso silencio y confundiendo a ese pingüino comandante en jefe.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Skipper, no te acuerdas que le ordenaste a Rico que regurgitara todo lo que tenia almacenado y dejara de trabarse el arsenal desde que no enteremos de lo nuestro_ le recordó la hembra simplemente a ese pingüino de ojos de hielo quien se hecho contra esos barrotes.

Sin esas armas y utensilios de Rico estaban atrapados en esas jaulas sin posibilidad de escapar de allí y a la merced de esos humanos.

Se paso la ateta por su cara en un gesto de impotencia que incluso en su posición no paso desapercibido a la hembra.

_ Tranquilo Skipper_ le murmuro de una manera suave esa hembra al macho que solo miro de una manera seria.

_ ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?_ le dijo Skipper a la hembra antes de golpear con su aleta en esa jaula_ Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos atrapados.

Firen se sentó en el suelo de su jaula por ese comentario que incluso en su posición no paso desapercibido a la hembra.

_ Tranquilo Skipper_ le murmuro de una manera suave esa hembra a la mucha que solo lo miro de una manera seria.

_ ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?_ le dijo Skipper a la hembra ante de golpear con su aleta en esa jaula_ Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos atrapados.

Firen se sentó en el suelo de su jaula por ese comentario que ya sabia y que su había dado cuenta y levanto la vista para ver donde estaban.

Era una especie de almacén o bodega que curiosamente estaba llena de cajas unos tiras de color negro que era poro que no se moviera y unas cajas vacías que tenia un ojo enfrente que recordaba el de un escudo con un águila con las alas abiertas.

_ Lo se pero_ comenzó a decirle la hembra de una manera suave_ Skipper tu crees que se hubieran tomado tantas molestias por nada.

El cabeza plana solo miro como pudo la jaula que se encontraba la hembra.

_ ¿Tu que crees?

_ Que les interesamos de alguna manera_ dijo Firen de una manera tranquila mirando ese extraño escudo de los cajas_ pero no se el porque.

_ Mientras no sea para ponernos a distribución de la ciencia.

Private gimió por ese comentario del científico, mientras que las demás miraron al apto un poco molestos por ese comentario.

_ No digas esas cosas, Kowalski_ le riñio Skipper a su teniente.

_ Lo se pero es otra posibilidad_ dijo de una manera ligeramente tranquila intentando ocultar el hecho que estaba asustado.

El líder solo suspiro sabiendo que Kowalski ponía tener razón en esa suposicion, no sabia que era lo que les depredara el futuro cuando oyó que el ese sitio daba un pequeño golpe, como cuando unas ruedas chocaban contra el suelo de golpe.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al darse cuenta que estaba en un avión mientras que todavía como ese aparato se paraba fuera donde fuera donde les habían llevado.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno tan tenso que casi se podía cortar con un filo, cuando vieron entrar a 4 de esos tipos trajeados con la mujer que les habían ordenado que les disparasen con otro tipo que no habían visto en su vida y que daba toda la pinta de ser un científico.

_ ¿Así que aquí están los pingüinos que mande que me traguearas?_ le pregunto ese nuevo científico a la hembra mirando a las 5 cajas que contenían las aves.

_ Si, los mismos_ le respondió solamente la mujer que ellos conocían mientras que ese hombre solo hizo un gesto preocupado.

_ Son 5 y solo tenemos 4 puestos libres para ponerlos en animación suspendida.

_ ¿Qué?

Kowalski abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír mientras que Skipper los miraba confundidos sin entender los términos "animación suspendida".

_ ¿Qué quieren hacernos?_ pregunto ese pingüino de ojos azul hielo esperando que esos dos hermanos estaban conversando entre ellos.

_ Ponernos a dormir profundamente en una estado cercano a la muerte_ le respondió Kowalski antes de mirar a su propia aleta y sonreír_ y puede que así nuestra enfermedad quede en un estado latente y nos consuma.

_ Puede pero solo será para cuatro de nosotros_ murmuro la hembra mientras cerraba sus ojos apoyándose en esa jaula de hierro.

Skipper solo bajo la mirada tristemente al escuchar eso mientras que el joven de ellos solo gimió al igual que Rico al ori la verdad que esto portaba.

Uno de ellos morirá mientras que el resto sobrevivirá… pero ¿Quién?

_ ¿Quién se quedara fuera?_ se pregunto a su mismo ese hombre mirándolos mientras que esa mujer que antes solo entrecerró los ojos_ Todos se ven perfectos.

_ ¿Y que tal los hermanos?

Los dos aludidos solo levantaron la mirada asustados por lo que había dicho mientras que ese científico solamente levanto la mirada.

_ ¿Hermanos?_ pregunto mirando de reojo a esa mujer que solo movió los papeles.

_ Si, dos de ellos son hermanos de la misma puesta.

El hombre humano solo se levanto para mirar los papeles que su compañera tenia en sus manos.

Los dos hermanos en cambio los miraban atentos mientras que se agarraban de las aletas como podían entre las jaulas.

_ Kowalski_ murmuro la hembra de ellos preocupada a su hermano fijando sus ojos oscuros en el_ no quiero separarme de ti.

Kowalski en cambio solo la miro de reojo mientras veía como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

_ No quiero que nos separen de nuevo_ gimió ella entes de cerrar sus ojos y que unas lagrimas corrieran por su rostro_ no quiero sobrevivir sin ti.

_ Firen, no digas eso no nos separaran.

La espía solo miro a su hermano no muy segura que eso y mas porque tenia un nudo en el estomago que no le dejaba tranquila, era como si en su interior supiera que algo iba mal.

Mientras esa humana solo miraba a su jefe de una manera seria.

_ Son nacidos de la misma puesta así que su carga será parecida_ comenzó a explicarle a ese hombre con bata que solo levanto su mirada.

_ Bien_ ordeno ese científico a la mujer dejando esos papeles de nuevo en la carpeta en un orden que solo el sabia y miro a los pingüinos que solo podían ser unos tristes observadores_ llevároslo al castillo y ya sabes que hacer.

Le entrego la carpeta negra de nuevo a la mujer que solo la recogió antes de asistir entreviendo que había entendido todos lo que ese humano había dicho.

Miro a esos hombres que no se habían movido ni un musculo que rápidamente empezaron a moverse hasta colocarse en ese carro para empezarlo a mover y sacarlo de allí.

Una vez fuera Skipper solo pudo abrir los ojos al comprobar donde los habían llevado.

Era una isla, pequeña sin mucha vegetación y coronada al lado de una ladera de piedra se alzaba un imponerte castillo que estaban seguros que lo habían traído allí por algún motivo.

Era de un estilo europeo pos modernista, grande con unos ladrillos de un color gris claro que casi parecía imitar a la porcelana mientras aparecía unas ventanas de un color tintado como para que la gente de dentro pudieran ver lo que pasaba afuera pero no al revés con tres enormes torres, anchas que casi parecía que querían lancear el cielo con una punta de tejas de color negro que se entendían por todo el edificio mientras que era rodeado por una muraba de protección clásico en esos castillos.

Mientras los llevaban hacia el interior de ese lugar diferenciaron una enorme fuente con el emblema del águila con las alas estiradas y arboles enormes puestos para dar sombras mientras que ya empezaron a ver las primeras jaulas que contenían algo que no pudieron ver bien.

Delante de ellos apareció un enorme portón de madera con dos especies de cerrojos de hierro forjado que se abrieron en el apto dejando que ellos pudieran acceder en su interior.

Allí pudieron ver jaulas, carrón llenos de animales de todas las clases, colores, tamaños y formas, desde cocodrilos, lobos, perros, leones, canjuros que parecían provenir de otros lugares del globo por el mismo motivo que les habían traído a ellos mientras que podían también ver como muchos de esos animales eran separados por algún motivos de sus homólogos que estaban a su lado en las jaulas.

(Como pasara con uno de nosotros) pensó Skipper mirando esas tristes escenas llenas de tristezas y dolor que pasaban ante sus ojos y mas después de saber que uno de ellos se quedara fuera.

Firen en cambio veía como un pequeño animal extraño que no había visto nunca en su vida gritaba desde su jaula en el suelo, llamando a uno más mayor que estaba en su jaula mientras intentaba alcanzarse mutuamente y cerro los ojos sabiendo que eso mismo podía pasarle a ella.

Cerro ojos oscuros impotente para no ver a esos jóvenes animales separarse, para no auto recordarse que eso podría sucederle a ella con su hermano, que lo llamaría e intentaría alcanzar como lo estaba haciendo esa pequeña cría que llamaba a ese mayor que solo podía estirar sus brazos entre los barrotes inútilmente.

(Por favor señor, no me separes de mi hermano) rogo la hembra esperando que lo mas temía no se hiciera realidad.

Private en cambio miro a los hermanos con lastima y luego a todos esos animales que estaban allí.

_ ¿Dónde hemos ido a pasar?_ pregunto Private al aire.

_ En el arca_ murmuro Kowalski llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

_ ¿Sabes que es?_ le consulto Skipper en un gesto serio a lo que Kowalski solo lo miro de reojo.

_ Si, pero solo hoy rumores de esto_ le contesto sin mirarlo_ jamás pensé que seria real.

_ ¿Y que harán con nosotros?_ pregunto asustado el pequeño pingüino.

_ Ponernos a dormir hasta que consigan la cura.

Firen abrió los ojos al oír lo que había salido del pico de su hermano.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto nerviosa y preocupada por este hecho y recordando que solo pondrían a dormir a 4 de ellos_ entonces uno de nosotros… será condenado a muerte.

Su hermano solo la miro antes de asistir con un leve gesto de la cabeza sin atreverse a hacerlo verbalmente y mas porque el no quería pensar en lo de antes y que fuera su hermana quien se quedara fuera de esa oportunidad.

Ella solo soltó un gemido asustado pero no dijo nada más.

Mientras esos hombres se pararon cerca de unos puertas correderas que habían visto que estaban a esos animales para llevárselas a algún lado, un ascensor y agarraron la carpeta con esos papeles en su interior en especial la que estaba arriba de todo… el que descartado desde un primer momento.

Skipper se agarro con fuerza a la jaula al notar como la movían para colocarla en el suelo a unos metros del carro.

_ SKIPPER_ grito Private al ver esto al ver que era el líder de ese comando roto que solo se levanto orgulloso a cada uno de los miembros que formaban esa extraña familia.

Tomo aire para decirles una palabras de animo para que siguieran adelante sin el cuando noto algo extraño.

Uno de esos humanos bípedos trajeados agarraba otra jaula para sacarla de allí, justo la que estaba colocada debajo de la suya… la que contenía a Kowalski.

El líder solo pudo esa escena paralizado y mas al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba… el no era el descartado, solo lo habían quitado para agarrar la del científico porque su jaula se los impedía hacerlo.

Noto como solo lo volvían a colocar en su lugar junto a Firen y Rico y teniendo el primer plano de lo que pasaba, para observar como la hembra se levantaba con sus ojos abiertos sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

_ No… no… Kowalski_ murmuro Firen mientras que sus ojos azul oscuro estaban completamente anegados por las lágrimas y sacaba su aleta entre los garrotes en un intento de alcanzar la jaula de su hermano, para que no los separasen.

Estiro una vez más su aleta con el mismo resultado mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, lagrimas de impotencia al saber cómo iba a acabar.

Ella sobreviviría pero su hermano moriría.

_ No es justo_ gimió con su voz quebraba por este hecho mientras dejaba caer su aleta para volverla a colocarla en el interior de esos barrotes.

_ Lo sé pero debes sobrevivir, Firen_ oyó de pronto la voz del científico quebrada por todo lo que estaba pasando pero se estaba haciendo el fuerte para que ella no se derrumbara-

Firen solo levanto la mirada para encontrárselo como siempre, tan serio, tan seguro como si estuviera a punto de hacer un gran invento, pero esta vez no iba a ser así y todos sabían eso.

_ No te preocupes hermana, solo será por poco tiempo_ comenzó decir de nuevo ese científico para tranquilizar o por lo menos intentarlo_ hasta que yo encuentras una cura y te sacare de allí.

Firen no le contesto a ese pingüino alto que solo se acerco todavía más a los barrotes para mirarla.

_ ¿No confías en mi?_ le pregunto Kowalski a esa hembra que solo alzo la mirada hacia él.

_ Confió en ti.

_ Pues entonces déjalo en mis aletas_ le volvió a decir a esa hembra que lo miro preocupada_ Solo será unos días.

_ Pero no te quiero dejar aquí.

La hembra comenzó a llorar cuando de pronto noto como ese carro comenzó a moverse para alejarlo de allí hacia llevarlos a ese ascensor y miro a su hermano que se estaba quedado cada vez más atrás.

_ No_ murmuro desesperada antes de sacar su aleta afuera como si quisiera agarrarlo_ Kowalski_ lo llamo mientras entraban en esa sala y las puertas se cerraban_ KOWALSKI_ y se cerraron.

Skipper miro como esa hembra comenzaba a llorar impotente de nuevo tras lo que había pasado, sin saber que decirle. Podía decirle que eran cosas que sucedían pero el mismo se sentía destrozado como había perdido a uno de sus hombres… uno de sus hermanos.

Esa bajada fue tensa en silencio hacia donde querían llévalos los humanos mientras que cada cierto tiempo se oía los gemidos por parte de ella mientras lo seguía llamando aunque no le iba a contestar.

_ No te preocupes, Firen_ le dijo de pronto Private a la hembra que solo lo miro de una manera triste_ Kowalski no conseguirá.

Firen no le contesto antes de que los sacaran de ese ascensor y llegaran a una enorme sala llena de de unas extrañas capsulas que parecían salir de la pared y que los humanos estaban colocando a los animales que iban a estar en su interior.

Uno de ellos, la misma maldita mujer que había separado a los dos hermanos les acerco a una pared sacando 4 capsulas de ellas y se acerco a una de esas jaulas.

La destapo sacando de su interior a un pingüino de plumas revueltas que lo miraban si saber que iba a pasar que hacer antes de colocarlo en la primera cama.

_ Ski'er_ lo llamo esperando alguna orden de su líder pero este todavía recordaba lo que había dicho Kowalski antes de que los separaban, y más que esos capsulas podían salvarles la vida.

La mujer le coloco una pequeña pulsera en la pata del pingüino con problemas de salud mental que comenzó a salirles leves gotas negras en un extraña zona que estaba completamente negro.

_ Funciona, ni no está completamente negra así que sobrevivirás_ murmuro antes de mirar a Rico que estaba completamente descolocado pero ese comentario llamo la atención al resto de las aves.

Tras eso hecho a ese pingüino en la camilla quedando completamente estirado y la parte superior de este extraño lugar comenzó a cerrarse mientras se mentía en el interior de su agujero.

Skipper capto un grito asustado de su soldado y ruido que indicaba que se había empezado a moverse para salir de allí pero poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer ese ruido hasta que solo se hizo el silencio.

Esa humana sonrió antes de coger al segundo de ellos, al más pequeño de los 4 y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Rico, colocarle esta tira en la pata y tumbara para que quedara encerrado en el interior de ese agujero sin ruido como si se hubiera quedado durmiendo profundamente.

Firen vio como abrió su jaula y la cogía sin que se resistiera a lo que iba a hacerle, noto como la colocaban en la camilla, le ponían aquello en su pata y la estiraban para hacerle lo mismo que con los otros dos compañeros.

Cerro sus ojos sin dejar de pensar en ese pingüino que se había quedado afuera y una última lagrima callo de sus ojos oscuros antes de que su celebro se quedara en blanco y su cuerpo se relajara.

Skipper vio la docilidad de la hembra y mas sabiendo lo unida que estaba a su teniente cuando supo que era su turno.

Se giro para ver el agujero que habían metido a esa espía mientras le colocaban su tobillera.

_ Firen_ murmuro antes de que la tumbaran para que el también entrase en el interior de su lugar_ Lo siento_ murmuro por última vez antes de que pasara como sus compañeros… dejara de sentir su propio cuerpo y la nada se hiciera cargo de él.

Continuara...

El segundo capítulo de esta adaptación del manga de terror King of Thorn, y estoy sorprendida de que el primer capítulo tenga tanto seguimiento y espero que siga así y vaya aumentando.

La verdad es que no me como a nadie que comente y espero verlos.

Bueno la verdad es que podía haber quedado mejor este capítulo en especial la parte de mas tensión… ya me diréis lo que os parecen.

Así que antes de irme las Riewers del primer capítulo….

DewottC2000: Puede que sí pero que pasara ahora en que están en esas capsulas del sueño… ¿Serán usados para experimentos o de verdad los salvaran?

La verdad es que no es que tenga manía a ningún personaje principal en Misión: Cobra, organización the agencia y 2 Bandas no me cargo a nadie pero sí que es verdad que Mort suele ser mi victima en los fics que hago.

Darknoyi: Terror y horror a grandes dosis con parte de intrigas… (Soy yo la gran mayoría de mis fics tienen intriga) en fin le alegra ver que te gusta este Fic.

El manga que lo he pasado es un manga completamente de terror en especial en la última parte que no desvelare pero que no dejara a nadie indiferente (Lo tendrás que leer si quieres saberlo)

leyva1130: aquí la tienes…. Y no lo hago queriendo, en serio no lo hago queriendo.

Firen: no se yo

A callar y vuelve al Fic… en fin hasta el siguiente capítulo para tener más intriga, mas horror, mas The Beginning of a Nightmare.


	3. 3 El Despertar

**CAPITULO 3**

Un ruido, una sacudido y luego solo un pensamiento, un único pensamiento que lo había acompañado en su sueño.

(Porque yo) se repetía una y otra vez en ese estado que le habían provocado mientras podía ver los momentos felices con el, momentos que aun estaban juntos viviendo en el zoológico (Porque solamente yo debo sobrevivir)

Una solitaria lagrima cayo desliándose por las plumas de la cara haciendo que la sorprendiera y mas sabiendo que sus sistemas estaban tan ralentizabas que era imposible que pudiera llorar en ese estado.

Abrió sus ojos levemente para encontrarse con un lugar oscuro y tanto que le impedía poder ver bien en su alrededor, pero una cosa estaba segura para ese animal era que por algún motivo ya no estaba en animación suspendida.

(Entonces lo hizo, consiguió hacerlo) pensó ese animal incorporándose y revelando lentamente que era un pingüino de plumas negras hasta el pico y unos ojos azul oscuro que estaban mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa_ Kowalski.

No recibió ninguna respuesta antes de colocar una de sus aletas en el borde para poder ponerse en el suelo para buscar a su hermano pero en cuando lo hizo su extremidad se coloco allí solo sintió como si algo se clavaba en ella.

Soltó un gemido lastimero y coloco su extremidad en el pico para calmarla cuando su mirada vio lo que se le había clavado, lo que había por todo ese lugar… espinos.

_ ¿Pero que?_ se pregunto a si misma antes de mirar asustada todavía mas y sin entender como había llegado allí tanta cantidad de plantas espinosas y muchas de ellas con el tallo tan grande que daba la sensación que llevaba allí miles de años_ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Estaba con la mente completamente en blanco sin saber que pensar de lo que estaba viendo cuando un estridente pitido la saco de sus pensamientos y deducciones.

Observo a su alrededor para ver como varias capsulas, unos 20 mas o menos a ojos de de ella salían de esos agujeros que activaban la animación suspendida y despertando a sus ocupantes de ese sueño forzado que les había forzado a estar.

Sus oídos captaron las voces de todos esos animales recién reanimados y encontrándose con este extraño animal pare la hembra no les presto atención y miro a su alrededor donde sabia que estarían 3 capsulas especiales, las capsulas que contenían al resto del comando.

Skipper en cambio se incorporo levemente frotándose la cabeza intentando encontrar una respuesta y alivio para ella y su situación.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ pregunto ese cabeza plana mirando esos espinos y esos animales que estaban levantándose y andando por ese lugar que no parecía en nada al lugar que habían visto antes de dormir.

Firen no le contesto ya que no tenia ninguna respuesta a la misma duda cuando sus ojos captaron un ornitorrinco de color marrón oscuro que pisaba en suelo de forma tímida mientras se acercaba a los demás.

_ ¿Ya han encontrado la cura?_ pregunto ese mamífero ovíparo a los que estaba a su lado esperando una respuesta que no llego.

Uno de esos animales que ya estaba en el centro de la sala, un zorro de color blanco solo levanto la mirada intentado discernir algo.

_ ¿Alguien sabe lo que ha pasado?

_ No pero parece que no todos hemos despertado_ dijo otro animal, un pingüino joven de la misma edad de Firen con los ojos marrones y una banda negra cruzándole la barriga que se encontraba tan confundido como los demás.

_ Esto no es normal_ murmuro Skipper saltando de su capsula dispuesto a poder orden en toda esa duda para que lo primero en encontrarse con un canguro que le triplicaba en tamaño, con el pelaje completamente negro y con una mirada irritada.

Ese mamífero marsupial miro a Skipper completamente enfadado en indignado.

_ Normal o no, exijo que me den una explicación_ gruño simplemente ese ser negro pero sus orejas largas solo captaron una risa haciendo que se girara dispuesto a encontrar quien se estaba riendo.

Allí en una esquina observándoles estaba un loco gris oscuro con el hocico y el pecho de color gris claro y con una cicatriz que le cruzaba los ojos derecho impidiéndose abrirse que lo miraba de forma burlona.

_ ¿De que te ríes?_ gruño en una pregunta el negruzco.

_ De ti, en especial porque te crees que un grupo de humanos nos darán una explicación de lo que haiga pasado_ le contesto de una manera brusca ese lobuno mientras que la pingüina oyera algo extraño.

Firen solo levanto sus ojos azules para ver que era lo que había llamado la atención para encontrarse con una figura en lo alto de ese techo.

Era un misterioso ser largo y delgado dándole el aspecto de ser casi esteletico de color lila oscuro con unas alas delgadas que incluso se podía ver las venas que estaban por toda esa membrana parecida a la de un murciélago que estaba usando para volar mientras que sus ojos brillaban en esa oscuridad como si fueran dos faros rojos como la sangre.

Sus ojos celestes oscuros solo se abrieron asustados mientras que retrocedía sin creerse lo que estaba viendo y llamando la atención a Private que todavía estaba cerca de la hembra.

El joven pingüino solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con algo que jamás había visto y que parecía observarlos desde lo arto.

_ ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ grito Private aterrorizado llamando la atención a los demás animales que estabas discutiendo que lo miraron para saber que era lo que había hecho gritar al joven así.

Allí vieron a esa criatura alada, la misma que había visto la hembra pero no era solo eso lo que le había asustado si no porque detrás de ese extraño ser había salido una gran cantidad de ojos rojizos.

Esos seres en cambio solo abrieron sus bocas mostrando unos pequeños y afilados dientes como si estuvieran tragando el aire o el miedo o simplemente los deseos de enterrarlos en la carne fresca que tenían debajo de él.

_ ¿Qué-Que es eso?_ pregunto uno de esos animales mientras retrocedía de puro miedo e instinto de sobrevivencia cuando un potente grito resonó en toda la estancia haciendo que se helara la sangre a todos los que estabas allí y se lanzaran a peso contra ellos.

Los recién despertados solo gritaron dejándose llevar por el pánico por sus instintos empezando a correr por lo único que en sus mentes podía ser una salida, la puesta del ascensor que los habían traído a ese extraña pesadilla que estaban completamente cerradas, sin importarles si tenían que empujar, arañar o patear a quien se impedía a esa salvación.

Skipper que les había empezado a gritar que mantuvieran la calma cuando había empezado a correr solo pudo ver como uno de ellos una cebra coceaba al mamífero castaño que callo al suelo sangrando del pico haciendo que Skipper, Rico y ese nuevo pingüino de ojos castaños que se había acercado antes mientras buscaban explicación para recoger a ese extraño ser medio pato-castor para comprobar que estuviera bien y continuar la carrera hacia el ascensor.

Firen en cambio solo miro a Skipper algo asustado mientras abrazaba al mas joven de ellos sin saber que hacer y mas porque cuando se acerco a esa muchedumbre el canjuro malhumorado la había empujado con fuerza contra el suelo, todo para que el fuera de los primeros en entrar.

El cabeza plana solo podía mirar sin saber que hacer mientras que Rico y el nuevo compañero levantaban el castaño del suelo cuando sus ojos azules captaron como las puertas se habían para que pudieran entrar en su interior.

_ Mantened las puertas abiertas_ grito el pingüino de ojos azul hielo a esos animales que entraban por el pequeña abertura que habían conseguido abrir.

Nadie lo escucho, todos estaban demasiados ocupados intentado escapar cuando el marsupial negro solo miro a un animal, un roedor del desierto que estaba cerca del panel de control que estaba en su interior.

_ Cierra la puerta_ grito ese canjuro al pequeño animal que lo miro asustado.

_ Pero todavía ahí gente dentro_ le dijo simplemente antes de que una cebra lo apartara de allí con las mismas intenciones que el canjuro de salvarse aunque fuera dejando a esos allí dentro.

_ Date prisa y cierra la maldita puerta_ grito esta vez el tigre justo antes que algo le callera encima.

Levanto sus garras y lo toco para verlo notando que era viscoso y cálido… y trasparente como si fuera…

La puerta pito mientras la puertas comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente pero los animales que se habían quedado fuera estaban inmóviles mirándoles, especialmente algo que estaba encima de ellos.

Una misteriosa figura que estaba agarrada a lo que antes era el techo del ascensor y que ahora no había nada más que un boquete.

Era un ser extraño, como si se tratara de un lagarto ciego con una curiosa corona de espinas de color marrón oscuro como contante con el claro de su cuerpo conde aparecía unas enormes garras que se clavaban en el acero del ascensor con facilidad mientras que una enorme boca estaba abierta como si estuviera respirando con ella y mostrando unos pequeños colmillos que goteaban la saliva que estaba bañando a esos animales de debajo de el.

Solo pudieron observar como los que estaban dentro solo retrocedían asustados hacia esa puerta que habían cruzado hacia la "salvación" cuando ese dragón se levanto lo mas alto posible para tomar impulso.

_RUOOOOOOOOOO_

_Continuara…_

**Un nuevo episodio de esta pesadilla que empieza… **

**¿Que ha pasado mientras dormían?**

**¿Qué son todos esos monstruos?**

**Eso lo veremos mirando mas adelante.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en poner algo pero me cuenta mucho escribir este fic y mas para que vaya siguiendo el manga y el anime… no pensé que contaría tanto.**

**En fin poco a poco se ira haciendo.**

**Gracias por todos los que vais leyendo y comentando este Fic de terror y me encanta que os vayan gustando y espero que continue así y que vayan augmentando.**

**Sabeis que podeis comentar lo que os gusta, lo que no… o que podia hacer cambiado, todo critica es buena.**

**Bueno antes de irme…. Las respuesta de los comentarios.**

Darknoyi: gracias por la Riewers, en serio que las visto asi que ya sabes lo mal que lo van a pasar pero el final es lo que mas te va a impactar.

Llegaras hasta alli

**Hasta la próxima… **


	4. 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Esos animales atrapados solo pudieron observar como ese "reptil" que no habían visto en su vida se levantaba antes de lanzarse contra ellos con su mandíbulas abiertas dispuesto a enterrarlas en lo mas profundo de los cuerpos de esas nuevas victimas… lo que ellos habían pensado que seria su salvación se acababa de convertir en una trampa mortal.

El zorro esquivo por poco lanzándose contra esa puesta que cada vez mas se encontraba cerrando mientras podía oír los gritos agónicos de las demás al ser devoradas mientras que sus huesos se partían en miles de pedazos.

Un gran animal negro se lanzo contra ese hueco que era la salida empujando a los que estaba, como el intentando salir de ese ascensor sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en su espalda.

Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras que su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina que hacia que su cuerpo tuviera mas fuerza, empujando esas otros seres que se convertiría en mas comida de lo que fuere lo que tenían detrás suyo… lo sabia bien pero también sabia que si miraba atrás perdería la voluntad de salir para continuar.

El marsupial salto fuera de esas puertas justo a tiempo para que su enorme cuerpo pudiera caber allí, escapando por fin de ese montículo mortal y lanzándose sin perder ni un solo segundo contra ese panel de control que habían usado para abrirlo y que ahora lo usaba para encerrar a ese monstruo en el interior.

Apretó varias veces en botón movido por el terror esperando que así se movieran esas puertas más rápidamente… sin pensar ni un momento en la gente que estaba aun viva en su interior.

Ese zorro carmesí golpeo la puerta desesperando y con rabia al darse cuenta que por allí ya no podía pasar… se encontraba atrapado.

_ Abrid la puerta… no podéis dejadme aquí_ grito… rogo ese desdichado animal a los que estaban afuera esperando que reaccionaran y que intentaran abrirle al puerta para que pudiera salvarse de la muerte pero en ese momento algo caliente y viscoso callo encima de su pelaje.

Levanto la mano en la parte que acababa de empaparse para tocarla con miedo y el bajo poco a poco mientras tragaba saliva al ver lo que tenia cubriéndole su mano… ese liquido carmesí que reconoció como la sangre de los que había sido ya devorado por ese ser.

_RYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Se giro asustado, con sus ojos desorbitados y su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con romperle el pecho por el puro miedo que estaba sintiendo solo para encontrarse con esa pesadilla, tenia sus fauces abiertas como si no solo se estuvieres alimentándose de los cuerpos de ellos si no también… su miedo… y flexiono un momento sus garras antes de lanzarse contra el.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH_

Los de afuera solo pudieron ver como ese ser se abalanzaba contra ese pobre carnívoro cuando esas puertas de metal de cerraron de golpe impidiendoles ver como había acabado la escena aunque cada uno de ellos se lo imaginaban completamente.

Private gimió completamente aterrado por lo acababa de suceder mientras que sus aletas se aferraban a esa hembra que se encontraba con sus ojos fijos en la puerta y completamente paralizada, como si no se atreviese a mover ni un solo musculo, mientras que en sus ojos azul claro se comenzaban a formar unas finas lagrimas.

El exlíder solamente se levanto lo más rápidamente posible para llegar a donde estaban esos dos "soldados" completamente preocupados por ellos.

_ ¿Estáis bien?

El joven pájaro solamente levanto sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas para mirar al adulto, mientras que esa hembra parecía salir de ese trance que se había entrado por ese horror.

Suspiro amargamente mientras fijaba sus ojos azul oscuro en los de hielo del macho… intentando aferrarse a algo conocido tras lo que acababa de ocurrir delante de ellos.

_ ¿Firen?_ le pregunto de nuevo ese cabeza plana preocupado por esa fémina que havia estado con el en muchas situaciones que solamente parpadeado confundida y justo después miro la puerta.

_ ¿Qué era eso?_ le consulto débilmente sin apartar su mirada de esa puerta que se filtraba por debajo la sangre de esas pobres victimas que acababan de despertarse.

Nadie sabia que contestar a esa hembra, nadie tenia una respuesta… solo podían mirarse mutuamente esperando que alguien rompiera ese silencio aterrador.

De pronto ese canguro oscuro, el mismo que se había salvado por poco de ese destino terrible en el ascensor, se levanto de donde estaba para acercarse más a ese pequeño grupo que habian sobrevivido a esos primeros minutos después del despertar.

_ Ni idea pero sea lo que sea… eso estaba vivo_ dijo de pronto el marsupial en un tono serio.

_ Pero si es así ¿Qué era? Parecía un reptil pero no conozco ninguno que ni remotamente se le parezca_ dijo ese otro animal de Australia clavando sus ojos verdes al negruzco.

_ Eso da igual ahora, ahora mismo nosotros debemos movernos y salir de aquí antes de que eso vuelva a por el postre.

Todos ellos miraron a Skipper como si después de lo que acababa de presenciar se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

_ ¿Estas loco? Quieres salir a allí fuera a encontrarnos cara a cara con esos monstruos_ dijo ese lobo enfrentándose a ese pingüino cabeza plana_ si tu quieres convertirte en un aperitivo allá tu.

El pájaro en cambio no retrocedió por el tono que había usado ese canino y sonrió de una forma burlona.

_ Y te piensas que aquí estamos a salvo_ le gruño en un tono serio_ esa cosa podría entrar por aquí en cualquier momento y en este lugar somos un blanco fácil.

_ Y ahí fuera lo somos menos_ le dijo esta el canguro echo una furia mientras que en su mente palpitaba el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace solo unos segundos.

_ Yo creo que ese pájaro tiene razón_ les dijo de pronto el castaño mirándolos con sus ojos verdes_ además si salimos podremos pedir ayuda.

Los animales solo lo miraron fijamente antes de que ese pingüino de la tira negra se levantara.

_ Ese ornitorrinco..._ comenzó a decir el de ojos castaños antes de que el aludido lo cortara.

_ Me llamo Ben_ le dijo el oji-verde para que refirieran a el por su nombre.

_ Pues, Ben tiene razón_ continuo por donde lo había dejado ese pájaro de ojos marrones_ tenemos que salir afuera y buscar a alguien o algo que nos pueda servir para salir de este lugar de locos.

Ese lobo grisáceo solamente se acerco para enfrentarse al pájaro que acabo de decir ese con una sonrisa tensa.

_ ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?_ le pregunto mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa tensa y haciendo que el pobre ave retrocediera.

_ No lo se pero por si no te has dado cuenta no solo tenemos que luchar contra los monstruos si no también por "esto"_ le dijo en un tono algo enfadado y con un tono ligeramente enfadado mientras levantaba el brazo mostrando ese brazalete que mostraba el avance de la enfermedad a lo que ese ave de ojos azul hielo prefirió meterse.

_ De salir de aquí me encargo yo.

El canguro solamente se cruzo de brazos mirándolo como si en realidad hubiera perdido el indicio de la realidad… de lo era la realidad ahora mismo.

_ ¿Y como lo piensas hacer pingüino?_ le pregunto el animal mas grande de todos ellos mientras que el aludido solamente sonrió.

_ El como no te importa mamífero pero yo se como hacerlo_ le contesto simplemente antes de fijar sus ojos claros hacia donde estaba el equipo.

Firen y Private seguían abrazados entre ellos con su corazón latiendo con fuerza por la adrenalina que les corría por sus venas mientras que el expertos en armas estaba de pie detrás de ellos con una mirada confundida en su rostro… no tenia ningún rastro de confusión o de locura como si hubiera competido que esto no era como una misión ordinaria… aquí un paso en falso y eres hombre muerto.

El líder se puso a la altura de sus hombres.

_ Se que tenéis miedo y os seré sincero… yo también tengo miedo chicos de lo que nos pueda pasar_ comenzó a decir sincerándose con cada uno de los comando que estaban allí delante suyo_ pero os necesito a todos para salir.

_ ¿Y tu crees que sirvera de algo?_ le consulto la espía con voz rota.

_ Si y además acaso tu no quieres saber como esta Kowalski.

Esa respuesta hizo que reaccionara… el nombre de su hermano era motivo suficiente para ella para continuar en este camino incierto haciendo que levantara sus ojos para mirar los claros y seguros de el.

_ Firen… conoces a tu hermano y sabes que no se olvidara de su promesa tan fácilmente_ continuo diciendo ese líder a la espía antes de mostrar una extraña sonrisa_ y tu acaso te piensa rendir sin saber donde esta o que esta haciendo… ¿Te quedaras aquí sin tener una respuesta?

Firen solamente cerro los ojos un segundo antes de abrirlos y fijarlos en le macho que le había dicho esto.

_ No Skipper, no me quedare aquí_ dijo simplemente ella en un tono de orgullo herido por la insinuación… ella no era ningún cobarde o una inconformista… jamás lo había sido y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Skipper solamente esbozo una sonrisa en su pico por la actitud de esa hembra que lo miraba con la misma fuerza de siempre mientras que se levantaba de donde había estado sentada en un claro gesto para decirle que estaba preparada.

_ ¿Qué tienes en mente?_ le pregunto la hembra en un tono serio a ese macho que solo sonrió.

El cabeza plana la observo un segundo antes de levantar unas aletas para como si señalara el techo de esa cámara llena de espinos.

_ Si que lo tengo pero… no será nada fácil_ le contesto Skipper antes de levantar la mirada en un punto que solo el sabia que estaba.

Continuara.

_**Siento el retraso con el capitulo de este ficto de terror y angustia pero… T.T había perdido la libreta y no la encontraba hasta hace unos pocos días que volvió a aparecer… libreta traviesa pero espero que después de todo este tiempo de espera os guste como va este tenebroso ficto.**_

_**Pero ahora mismo ¿que ha visto Skipper para salir de esa cúpula? ¿Qué ha pasado con este mundo? Y ante todo ¿De donde ha salido estos monstros?**_

_**Bueno espero que lo sigáis como hasta ahora y que me dejéis vuestras Riewers con lo que os parece.**_

_**Bueno antes de irme las Riewers del capitulo anterior**_

_**PentypusKoop_ T_T terror continua asta el fin de este ficto y muchísimo mas tenebroso pero… ¿Qué ha sido de Kowalski? Owo**_

_**Leyva1130_ gracias y mas emocionado se pondrá por lo que espero que no te pierdas ni un solo episodio de este ficto.**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Avanzaron por lo que parecía ser un viejo sistema de ventilación que milagrosamente parecía encontrarse en buen estado después de pasara lo que pasara en ese sitio, mientras que eran guiados por el pingüino mas bajo que había encontrado esto, que iba continuando el camino con paso firme como si realmente supiera donde acababa esto.

El canguro negro (James) quien se encontraba en el último lugar de esa comitiva extraña solamente levanto su cabeza completamente frustrado.

_ ¿Se puede saber hacia donde demonios nos lleva?_ pregunto el oji verde marsupial esperando alguna respuesta del cabeza plana.

El pingüino de esa cinta de plumas en la barriga (Lucas) giro para mirarlo enfadado y cansado, como si esa no fuera la primera vez que ese macho se hubiera quejado.

_ ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte de una vez, James?_ pregunto el oji café sin ocultar su enojo a lo que el canguro solamente entrecerró sus ojos.

_ Hago lo que quiero o quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes.

El pájaro se tuvo que morder la lengua para contestar al negruzco que estaba comenzando a hartarle y eso que lo acababa de conocer cuando se tuvo que parar en seco para no chocar con el monotrema que estaba delante y dándose cuenta que se habían detenido.

El canguro golpeo contra e mismo pájaro que hasta hace nada estaban discutiendo antes de levantar la mirada para echarle en cara el hecho que se hubiera detenido así para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Skipper se encontraba delante de una rendija que indicaba el final del camino mirando que indicaba el final del camino mirando a un lado al otro de esta con un gesto serio que indicaba que se encontraba asegurándose que lo que solo el podía ver.

Entrecerró su mirada en un solo punto antes de que se echara un momento hacia atrás apoyándose en Rico y golpeando con fuerza esa tapa de metal haciéndola ceder para quitarla de allí.

El líder mostro una sonrisa orgullosa por lo que había echo antes de incorporase para salir de ese conducto lo mas rápidamente posible tras hacerles un gesto para que le siguieron.

Comenzaron a salir uno a uno con cuidado de salir de ese lugar que había usado para escapar para encontrarse en otro aun más raro que el anterior.

Era un lugar espacioso que parecía estar en un lado de una torre o un corredor en construcción con las paredes de ladrillo y huecos entre ellos y en el suelo unas plataformas de hierro que cruzaban a un lado al otro ese vacio que estaba debajo de ellos y que se encontraban colgando en unas finas e oxidadas cadenas de hierro y que se encontraba todo recubierto por los mismos espinos que se habían encontrado al despertar.

El marsupial miro a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna manera de salir de ese lugar.

_ Y bien genio, ¿ahora que hacemos?_ pregunto el negruzco al pingüino que les había traído hasta allí.

Skipper solamente levanto la mirada ignorando lo mejor que podía a ese mamífero de gran tamaño e intentando saber que podían hacer en ese paramo laberintico hasta que noto un peso sobre su hombro.

Se volteo para saber quien lo estaba haciendo y encontrándose con esa hembra de su comando que tenia sus ojos azul oscuros fijos en un punto.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Skipper llamando la atención de la hembra que no aparto la mirada de lo que fuera que estaba mirando.

_ Mira allí arriba y veras que es lo que pasa_ le dijo Firen al cabeza plana mientras levantaba su aleta para señalar el lugar que le había llamado la atención de esa manera.

Levanto la cabeza para observar donde estaba señalando la hembra para encontrarse que justo encima de la plataforma que tenían delante y que llegaba hasta el hueco donde daba a unas escaleras y que aun podían ver una especie de puerta de madera… una salida para ese maldito lugar.

_ Perfecto, un gran trabajo como siempre Firen_ dijo Skipper a la hembra y única miembro de esos hermanos que le daban las opciones a la unidad.

Firen mostro una sonrisa agradecida y orgullosa por ese comentario de su amigo mientras que este macho solamente se giro para mirar al resto de esa extraña comitiva que estaba formado.

_ Vamos tenemos que llegar hasta allí_ dijo señalando con su aleta a ese pequeño agujero tapado que pensaba (y deseaba) que diera al exterior.

Ese grupo levanto la mirada para ver lo que estaba mostrándoles ese ex líder.

_ Pa- Parece una salida.

_ No lo parece, es una salida_ le contesto con esa confianza propia de ese pájaro de pequeño tamaño mientras que el lobo se cruzaba de brazos.

_ ¿Cómo lo cruzamos?

Skipper mostro una pequeña sonrisa antes de saltar de donde estaban (una pequeña plataforma de ladrillos) hacia ese puente de metal suspendido en el vacio.

_ Adivina como Shadow_ le ironizo mirando de reojo al lobo antes de mirar a los demás_ creo que podrá aguantar el peso de todos nosotros.

El canguro lo miro de una forma interrogativa no muy seguro de lo que había dicho ese pingüino sea cierto… el mismo era el animal mas pesado de los que estaban ahí.

_ No estoy tan seguro de que sea así_ comento james al líder que solamente le mantuvo la mirada.

_ Pues eso mismo lo descubriremos ahora mamífero a no ser que tengas otra opción_ le respondió a ese negruzco ser haciéndole memoria del la situación que tenían ahora mismo.

_ No la tengo Skipper pero podemos ir a buscar otro camino_ le gruño a modo de respuesta cuando noto que el pájaro que había estado peleándose en el túnel solamente se rio colocándose al justo delante de la plataforma.

_ Pues ves a buscarlo tu James pero te recuerdo que no sabemos que ha pasado, cuando tiempo hemos estado durmiendo y que son esas criaturas_ dijo Lucas muy serio mirando de reojo al macho que estaba dispuesto a irse a donde nadie sabia donde_ pero por si no te has dado cuenta… aquí no hay rastro de esos seres.

James, hizo una mueca de fastidio ante lo que había dicho y mas porque tenia que reconocer que tenia razón.

Esas extrañas criaturas que habían visto desde que se despertaron de ese profundo sueño inducido y que ninguno de ellos sabían de donde habían aparecido.

Lanzo un gruñido ese macho oscuro antes de comenzar a salir de ese agujero donde se encontraban hacia donde estaban ya los demás expectantes, que habían salido mientras que el discutía.

Esos animales comenzaron a avanzar con cuidado por esa pasarela de hierro teniendo que en cualquier momento esta desapareciera bajo ellos.

Firen trajo saliva mientras miraba levemente lo que pasaría con ellos, si ese puente que estaban cruzando cediera haciendo que por primera vez en su vida tuviera vértigo.

_ Firen, no mires hacia abajo_ le dijo Skipper, quien se había colocado a la cola de ese grupo para vigilar y que ahora le importaba mas que ella no se parara en la mitad del puente.

La de ojos marinos solamente asistió con la cabeza en un solo gesto y sin decir ninguna palabra pero cuando se dispuso a dar otro paso esa pasarela se zarandeo violentamente-

Un grito resonó por ese lugar saliendo que esos animales que se agarraban en la barandilla con fuerza para evitar salir despedido de allí cuando el canguro levanto la cabeza completamente enfadado.

_ Os lo dije, no aguantaría nuestro peso_ gruño James mirando al pingüino que había tenido esa idea_ esto es culpa tuya.

Skipper abrió su pico dispuesto a contestarle cuando noto una nueva sacudida en esa plataforma mientras que un gruñido profundo llegaba a sus oídos.

Se giraron todos abandonando lo que había dicho antes el canguro, para que en todos ellos se instalara el miedo en sus cuerpos por lo que estaba en unos metros de ellos.

_ No_ gimió el de ojos marrones mostrando completamente la angustia mientras que esa extraña criatura que estaba donde habían comenzado a andar por ese puente comenzaba a acercándose haciéndose completamente visible para ellos al abandonar la sombra.

Esa una especie de dinosauro, un velociraptor de color marrón claro, arrastrando sus brazos que aunque grandes parecía mas preparados para agarrar que para andar, mientras que en su cabeza le sobresalía unos cuernos había delante que salía de una especie de armadura del mismo color de su piel (o escamas) que ibas sobresaliendo una especie de púas entre ellos y que lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos bífidos de color amarillos.

_ Es… es otro bicho de estos_ dijo Shadow sin apartar su único ojo de esa extraña criatura que acababa de aparecer.

_ Un dinosaurio querrás decir_ comento james retrocediendo un poco_ Ni que cuando dormíamos esto se hubiera convertido en un parque jurasico.

El pájaro miro enfadado por la salida que había tenido el marsupial, aunque lo mas seguro era producida por la sensación de pánico que ahora mismo todos ellos sentían a tener enfrente a semejante criatura.

Esta en cambio solamente alzo su cabeza habiendo su boca mostrándoles una fila de finos y mortales dientes.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAACK

Miraron a ese ser aterrados y más porque ese rugido sonó para ellos como si iniciaran una casería y ellos serian las inocentes presas.

_ COOOOREEED_ grito Rico de pronto de pronto antes de girarse para comenzar a hacer lo que había dicho.

El resto no se hicieron de esperar y comenzaron a correr hacia el final de ese "puente" hacia donde estaba esta escalera que les llevaría a la salida de esta difícil situación cuando uno de ellos se quedo atrás, parado con gesto defensivo como si quisiera hacer frente a esa criatura.

Firen se paro al ver lo que quería hacer Skipper completamente asustada y más porque a su entender era una completa locura y la fémina no quería perder a nadie más.

_ ¡Skipper!_ le llamo la espía para hacer que se moviera pero ese líder solamente movió su cabeza para observarla de reojo.

_ Continua Firen, yo le contendré_ le contesto ese cabeza plana a esa espía que no se movía hasta que vio como Rico se acercaba a ellos.

La pingüina noto como alguien le agarraba de la aleta y la empujaba para se comenzara de nuevo a moverse y se apartara de allí.

_ SKIPPER_ grito a su amigo mientras veía como se quedaba a atrás.

El pájaro de ojos de hielo solamente entrecerró sus ojos y se preparaba para comenzar una pelea que seguramente no ganaría pero que tenia que hacerla mientras que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que se salvaran mientras que veía como ese ser cada vez se encontraba mas cerca,

Continuo asta que agacho la cabeza mirándole con sus ojos amarillos y…

ROOOOOOAAAAAACK

Skipper no retrocedió al oír ese rugido haciendo uso de todo ese valor que había adquirido en todos esos años en la milicia y mostro una sonrisa.

_ Así que quieres jugar criatura_ murmuro mientras prestaba ligeramente su atención a lo que había en su alrededor en especial en donde venia esos crujidos de la estructura cada vez que ese bicho se movía.

-(O) -

Ben lanzo un suspiro fatigado mientras se recuperaba de la carrera que se habían dado junto a James, Lucas y el joven pingüino mientras oía como se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban los otros miembros que faltaban.

El canguro se giro para ver a ese pájaro que se encontraba en el medio de la plataforma mientras que esos dos que todavía faltaban por llegar continuaban corriendo.

_ Ya dije que era una locura_ gruño el negruzco en un tono serio sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de Skipper y no era el único que lo hacia, ese lobo grisáceo y Lucas también lo hacían con el ceño fundido y preocupados por el hecho que el otro estuviera parado allí en medio.

_ ¿Qué estará pensando ese pájaro?

Firen miro hacia atrás impotente y mas porque quería hacer algo para ayudar a su líder y Rico lo estaba arrastrando para sacarla de allí, pero debía de haber algo que ella pudiera hacer y si continuara así seria demasiado tarde para poderlo hacer.

Lanzo un resoplido antes de de pasarse en seco utilizando todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas y soltarse del agarre que estaba haciendo Rico.

El de las plumas revoloteadas se giro asustado por lo que acaba de pasar y más cuando vio la mirada que tenia en sus ojos oscuros… una mirada que conocía muy bien.

_ No… Firen Regesa_ grito asustado el macho_ es de'asado pel'groso.

La espía solamente movió su cabeza aun dándole la espalda.

_ Lo se pero no puedo dejar a Skipper solo_ dijo Firen esperando que reaccionara Rico antes de mirarlo de reojo_ tu ves con Private y cuídalo, yo estaré con el.

Rico dio un ultimo vistazo a la fémina espía antes de ir a lo que había dicho ella, ir y cuidar del miembro mas joven del comando mientras que ella lanzo un gruñido clavando sus ojos en esa bestia que estaba luchando con Skipper golpeando el luego haciendo que ese puente crujiera y se moviera violentamente.

Se agarro a la barandilla en un auto reflejo para evitar caer al abismo cuando algo se le clavo en la aleta.

Lanzo un gemido antes de levantar su aleta y agarrarla mientras cerraba sus ojos para intentar así que dejara de doler.

__ No puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad?_

Firen abrió sus ojos asustada al escuchar esa voz conocida aunque hacia tiempo que no la escuchaba… justo antes de que la pusiera en ese extraño sueño que la habían llevado a este lugar, para encontrarse que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor antes había desaparecido remplazándolo por oscuridad profunda y en medio de esta se encontraba justamente quien pensaba que no vería.

Un pájaro de plumas negras y blancas, parecido a ella misma con las únicas diferencias que tenían eran que sus plumas no llegaban a su pico y que sus ojos no eran azul marino si no celestes como el cielo.

La hembra trago saliva sorprendida y preocupada mientras se acercaba a esa ave con su aleta alzada como si quisiera comprobar una cosa.

_ Kowalski.

El de ojos celestes solamente sonrió por lo que estaba haciendo su hermana antes de levantar su aleta como había hecho ella acariciándola con la punta de ella.

__ No eres capaz de hacerlo_ le _volvió a murmurar de nuevo el científico mostrándole una mirada preocupada__ eres incapaz de salvarte dejando a alguien atrás y mas cuando sabes que este morirá_ _se acerco poco a poco quedando justo delante de la de ojos oscuros_ _te comprendo perfectamente_ _continuo diciendo cerrando sus mientras se acercaba al oído de ella que solamente podía escucharlo sin moverse_ _ese es un peso demasiado grande para poderlo cargar._

Tras ese comentario de su hermano esa extraña oscuridad comenzó a disolverse justo la figura de su hermano para volver a aparecer esa escena en el puente colgante donde estaba y con ese monstruo atacando a su líder.

_ _Firen_ _pudo oír en un susurro con la voz de Kowalski que parecía venir del propio viento mientras que ella apretaba su aleta y su rostro aparecía una mirada decidida… ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

-(O) -

Skipper salto para golpear esas barras del puente justo donde estaba el aguante de esa pasarela y esquivaba como podía esos ataques mortales de esa criatura reptiliano para hacer que ese puente se cayera para salvarlos… como líder que era aunque tuviera que caer a esa muerte aunque…

_ Maldita sea, rómpete_ gruño el de ojos azul claro mientras continuaba golpeando esas barras oxidadas desesperado sin ningún fruto y oyendo los pasos de esa criatura.

Movió sus orbes para captar como esa extraña criatura flexionaba las patas antes de tomar impulso y lanzarse contra el ave con sus garras extendidas.

El ex líder salto hacia atrás esquivando por unos milímetros esa armas mortales y sintiendo de paso el aliento fétido de esta cayendo junto delante de el.

Coloco una de sus aletas en el suelo para recuperar el equilibrio para prepararse a atacar (o a intentarlo) cuando vio como la luz desaparecía de golpe… esa criatura estaba delante de el demasiado cerca para que el pudiera esta vez esquivarlo por completo.

_ Mierda_ mascullo antes de que ese dinosauro estirara esas garras que tanto le recordaba a una mano.

El bicho bajo la cabeza enseñando esos cuernos y abrió su boca para mostrarle con todo detalle esos mortales dientes.

GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAKKKKK

Skipper trajo saliva antes de cerrar los ojos esperando que ese monstruo acabara con su vida con rabia de cómo iba a suceder.

Siempre había pensado que tendría una muerte digna de un soldado como lo habían tenido Manfredi y Jonshon pero no terminar convertido en un aperitivo de un dinosaurio que ha salido de quien sabía donde.

TOCK

Ese ruido llamo la atención del pingüino que levanto la mirada para ver que no tenia la mirada de esa criatura, si no que esta estaba pendiente de algo que estaba situado justo detrás suyo… donde habían salido corriendo los demás.

Se giro curioso para saber que había llamado la atención de esa criatura para encontrarse que algo que le sorprendió y mas porque le había ordenado que se fuera de allí.

Detrás de el estaba la hembra con una mirada completamente firme y con unas aletas que había agarrado de las paredes o del suelo abandonado en sus aletas.

_ Firen_ dijo Skipper un poco sorprendido y mas porque había visto que Rico la había arrastrado por una aleta.

El cabeza plana se dispuso a gritarle que se fuera pero en cuando se cruzo con esos ojos oscuros se detuvo… tenían esa mirada que conocía muy bien, la misma mirada que tenia ella y su hermano cuando tenia un plan y estaban comenzados de que iba a funcionar.

Firen mostro una sonrisa y mas porque sabia que ese pájaro se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones antes de coger una segunda piedra de las que tenia y la lanzo haciendo uso de su magnifica puntería contra la cabeza de ese animal.

Este apenas lo sintió pero hizo su trabajo… hacer que abandonara su victima principal y se centraba ahora en la que le estaba molestando con esas piedrecitas.

El oji azul vio esto antes de fruncir el ceño sabiendo que ahora era en momento para poner en práctica lo que estaba intentando hacer todo ese momento.

Se incorporo rápidamente tomando impulso para ir a donde estaba golpeando antes de que hubiera tenido que saltar para salvar su vida haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y dando una potente patada haciendo que al fin ese trozo de hierro oxidado cediera y con el…

Se levanto sin perder un segundo para ir con la espía mientras que los ruidos y crujidos que aparecían en la estructura se hicieran mas fuertes avisándoles que estaba apunto de ceder bajo su peso.

_COOOOORRRRE_ grito mientras cogía a la espía que ya se preparaba a hacer eso antes de que el macho se lo digiera cuando un ruido más fuerte resonó por todos lados y las tiras que lo sujetaran al techo se rompieran.

En puente se estaba comenzando a venir hacia abajo.

Continuara…

Por fin…. Otro capitulo que no me había olvidado de este Fic… solamente es que quería hacer este capitulo hasta una parte en especial en el comic pero se me ha alargado demasiado así que he decidido mejor en separarlo en dos partes, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Ha aparecido Kowalski pero que ha sido eso… un sueño, una alucinación de Firen o es que en realidad ese pingüino esta vivo y en ese castillo del terror… lo sabremos ha medida que vayamos avanzando.

Bueno… Antes de irme y como es costumbre a responder las Riewers del capitulo anterior, así que comencemos.

PentypusKoop_ y yo TwT pero apuesto que no será en único momento de miedo de este fic… que estará pasando y ante todo ahora que a aparecido Kowalski pero a que se refería el pingüino… como ha aparecido… demasiadas preguntas pero muy pocas respuestas… por ahora… estas dispuesta a esperar para conseguirlas jijijiji.

Leyva1130_ para poder sobrevivir en este mundo que acaban de despertar y como has adivinado situaciones así lo tendrán muy a menudo… pero ¿podrán superarlos todos?

Hideki-Koushi_ Ohhhh un nuevo lector *w* estoy muy feliz de tu Riewers (Como las de todas claro pero me he emocionado a ver una cara nueva XP) y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando lo que te parece esta historia.

Gracias pero aun debo mejorar mucho en mis fic y mas porque aun estoy en la parte principal de la historia aun me queda llegar en la parte mas emocionante de la historia.

Pareja, pareja no tengo pensado en ninguna pero en el manga ahí una especie de pareja entre los dos protagonista pero no creo que pueda ponerlo mas que nada porque me cuesta poner a Firen con otra pareja que no sea la de Kowalski… pero no es que me juste el amor entre hermanos así que lo explicare en un momento… Firen solo es la hermana de Kow en este fin, en su línea principal Firen y Kowalski no son hermanos, si no pareja pero para este fic no me interesaba que ambos tuvieran sus roles normales y por eso ese cambio.

Espero que la explicación te haiga servido nwn

Ahora si… hasta el próximo capitulo y… espero vuestras Riewers de todos… que no muerdo a nadie.

Hasta luego.


End file.
